A Nightmare on Elm Street Tenchi's folly
by LordFrieza
Summary: Fred Kruger has been brough before his judgement only to escape. He has found a way to a parrell world where he can be reborn.
1. Default Chapter

A Nightmare on Elm Street (Enter the anime)  
  
It had been years since Catherine Kruger defeated her father. During that time she had lived a pretty happy and normal life. True she often thought of John. The boy that helped her to find out how to defeat Kruger. But he was gone now. He had long since died and disappeared into nothingness. Only she, Doc, and Tracy remembered him. Tracy had gotten her life together and left the shelter. Doc stayed there because like he said there where others that needed his help. He had always been a kind hearted man. She watched the rain outside of her apartment. As far as she knew this day would be as uneventful as the last day.  
  
Fred Kruger fought the ogres that where dragging him up to the huge red looking demon. It set there and opened a large book. "Let's see here. Kruger, Kruger, and Oh yes here you are. My but you have been evil haven't you? Killed 94 listed people in physical lifetime. And they where just children! You are a sick man! I should just send you to Hell and get it over with!" King Yama said. "I know you, I've seen you before. But you don't frighten me." Freddy said. His hand wearing the famous blades turned into sort of a human blender and tore the arms off of a couple of the ogres. He started running and hit the outside. There outside were millions of gates. Each one leading to a different place. He needed to get back to earth. Get back to his daughter Catherine and destroy her. She was only one that could truly destroy him, but first he needed power, real power. Something more than just the souls he collected. Even that Nancy bitch was able to beat him with just that. He sensed a great power coming from one direction and ran in it. Soon he found himself on a long walk way. And the power was coming from under him. He jumped and found himself in a strange place. It resembled the dream that he had gotten that kid in that was an artist.  
  
He looked around and saw the one that he was going after first. This girl with light blue hair and pink eyes. Her dreams called out to him. He smiled and walked over to her. He could smell fear from her. Fear of some one named Kain, and another named Kagato. "This is too perfect." He thought as he fazed into her.  
  
Sasami fainted for just a moment. Tenchi ran to her and lifted her head. "Sasami are you alright?" He asked. "Yes Tenchi. I just felt so tired for some reason." She said. Maybe you need to sleep." Tenchi suggested. "Yeah maybe." She said as she walked toward the house. She passed Washu who looked at her strangely. "Sasami is something the matter?" She asked. "No Miss Washu I'm alright." Sasami answered as she headed toward the room.  
  
Inside of her mind Kruger was laughing to himself. He had managed to get this girl sleepy. Soon he would feed from her fears. Yes the souls of children fed him, but it was because of their pain and fear. And eventually they would fade out because of the loss of too much spiritual energy. So he knew that he had to take it easy. He couldn't kill her just yet. No he needed a few weeks of feeding before he could do that.  
  
Sasami looked at the horrible man in the dirty green and red sweater. He smiled an evil smile to her and changed. "Oh God no Kain!" She shouted as he took the form of Kain. "Jurai. I will kill all Jurai!" He shouted. She backed up and saw Tenchi run in. "I'll save you Sasami!" Tenchi shouted. She was glad to see him but suddenly Tenchi was destroyed in a flash of light. Sasami screamed.  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked at her sister. She was screaming in her sleep. She woke Sasami up and she latched on to her. "It was Kain sister. He was here. First though it was a burned man. He looked so evil and licked his lips when he saw me. I felt so frightened." Sasami sobbed as she cried into Ayeka. Ayeka patted her back and hugged her. "It's alright Sasami it was just a dream." Ayeka said. But she knew better. Sasami seemed to be able to sense danger and her dreams always told what it could be. She decided that later she would talk to Washu about this. 


	2. The Dreams

On Kruger's Earth  
  
Catherine sat down looking at the little paper machine house that had been built by a girl named Kristian. The child supposedly had the ability to pull people into her dreams and that made her dangerous to Kruger. From the little journal she found from the girl she learned that her and a group of friends led by Nancy Thompson became the Dream Warriors. A sort of self defined Guardian for the sleeping masses. However she continued to read how Kruger killed off more and more of her friends. She skipped ahead and read the last chapter. "This is it. That son of a bitch has killed Joey, and Kincaid. It's just me now, I can't beat him. I know that, but if I can keep him in my dream when he kills me then I'll be able drag him into death with me." The last entry read. Catherine looked at it and closed it. "Sorry little one, but you didn't stop him. He still went on to kill nearly a hundred children." Catherine thought as she put the book down. She knew that there was still a chance that Kruger was still alive. That he was waiting to get her.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth  
  
Sasami couldn't sleep all night and for the first time since she had arrived on earth she wasn't in a good mood. Instead of the usual grand breakfast that everyone had become accustom to she made simple bacon and eggs. Tenchi smiled as he began to eat the breakfast. For him it was a trip down memory lane. His mother had made such things for him when he was younger. However for Ryoko and Ayeka it was horrible. "Sasami where is the fried vegetables and poached eggs?" asked Ryoko. "Yes and where are the wonderful tasting omelets?" asked Ayeka. Sasami turned around and looked at them. Her face showed how tired and annoyed she was. She threw down her apron and the salt she was holding. "If you want a better breakfast then fix it yourselves! All both of you do is bitch, bitch, bitch and I'm tired of IT!!!!!!!" she screamed. Tenchi watched her as she ran off. He looked at his father. "May I be excused?" Tenchi asked. "Of course son." His father answered. Tenchi followed where Sasami was and set down next to her. "Sasami I'm not going to say that what you did was completely wrong but I would like to know why you are so upset." He said. "It's nothing I'm just tired. And I really am tired of their constant fighting. I love my sister, but Tenchi why does she have to start trouble all of the time?" She asked. "I don't know Sasami. I really don't." Tenchi said as he put an arm around her to comfort her.  
  
Washu heard the whole thing and watched Sasami. Something was defiantly strange here. Sasami was always gentle natured. For her to get so upset and to actually take action was more than just a little sleep loss. It was something else that was making her act that way. Washu thought of a couple of reasons of why she could be and some seemed reasonable, and some where way to off the wall. One that she thought of was that Sasami had mated and was caring a child, but she knew that couldn't be it. Finally she knew that in order to get the answer she needed to do some test. "Tenchi could you please bring Sasami in here please?" Washu asked. Tenchi looked at her and raised an eye brow. He knew that Washu had wanted to test the princesses but now wasn't a good time. "Washu can this wait? I mean Sasami isn't feeling very good, and I don't think that she needs to be a test subject right now." Tenchi answered. "That's why I want her in here you jealous thing." Washu said in her usual cheerful voice. Tenchi held his head. He should have known better, but when it came to Sasami he was protective.  
  
On Kruger's Earth  
  
Tracy answered the phone when Catherine called. She smiled and listened to her friend's voice before she started to realize what the call was about. "Are you sure?" Tracy asked. "Yes, I'm sure Tracy. It's like it was when we went to Springwood. I can feel him, but he's not here. We can't let him loose you know that." Catherine said. Tracy nodded. She hated the thought of facing that creep again. He knew what hurt her. Taking the form of her dead father that use to beat and rape her. That sick son of a bitch had used what haunted her the most to try and get her. In truth she still had nightmares about him, but they weren't the same as when it really was him. She could tell that they where just a dream. Naturally she hadn't told her boyfriend about it. He was big into dreams and stuff, but even he would have a hard time believing that there was a psycho loose in people's dreams that could kill them. After Catherine finished talking to her Tracy called Doc.  
  
Doc picked up his phone at the clinic. He had just gotten through a session with another student. Like some of the others this one was having chronic nightmares. So he was using dream therapy. Naturally he also took care to make sure that their wasn't another presence like Kruger in them. He still remembered how that being nearly caught him. If it hadn't of been for that baseball bat in his dream Kruger would have sliced him and diced him like a Christmas ham. He listened to Tracy and his eyes widened as he heard her say that Kruger was still alive. His hands clutched the desk and he shook his head. "No..." He whispered. How could that creature still be alive after all of this time?  
  
On Tenchi's earth  
  
Washu began her scan of Sasami. She looked for any kind of strange thing. From a virus all the way to the Galactic axis shifting on her single presence. All of them came up negative. She sighed and was about to give up when she picked up a strange energy signature. It wasn't Jurai and wasn't quite human. It was almost like a demon's that Ryoko would call up. She started looking at this problem and wondered how it had connected to Sasami.  
  
Kruger laughed as he watched the female scientist try to find him. Granted she was more advanced than that doctor, but like him her only faith was Science. And that would not be enough to get rid of him. And right now he was feeding from this young ones pain and suffering. Her anger and hate. All of it was giving him more and more power. He chuckled as he looked in the girls mind. He wanted to really scare her tonight. Maybe scare her almost to death. He found the memories of Kagato, but because she had seen so little of the fight it wasn't nearly scary enough. He found the images of Kain but like Kagato it wasn't good enough. But then he found it. A creature that had nearly destroyed Tenchi and herself. This being was called Yuzuha. And it seemed that she had caused Tenchi's daughter to attack them. An evil grin crossed his face. This being would be prefect for tonight. 


	3. Finding out

Washu ran a scan on that energy. As she did Sasami started wincing in pain. She looked at the small princess. It seemed that she was indeed hurt, but the procedure itself was painless. She walked closer and saw a line of blood form under Sasami's Komodo. Washu's eyes opened wide as she opened it and saw what looked like a nasty cut. Suddenly the blood began to move as if on its own accord. It began to form words. Washu watched as it wrote in English. "Back off bitch, or the child will die!" it spelled out. Washu watched this in horror. Nothing she had ever encountered before had ever done this. She washed and dressed the wound and stopped the scan. Whatever it was that's inside of Sasami had the upper hand for the moment.  
  
Kruger smiled and watched Washu through Sasami's eyes. He saw terror and panic in the eyes of the scientist. That was something that he lived for now for the simple joy of seeing someone in complete terror of him.  
  
Tenchi carried Sasami up to her room. As he laid her there he noticed something on her a small looking burn mark on her left cheek. He had never known Sasami to be careless in the kitchen. This surprised him to no end. After a moment he got up and started toward the door. As he did Sasami's eyes shot open but they weren't pink, instead they where a glossy black. She faced the door and it slammed closed. Tenchi turned around at her and heard a horrible voice coming from her. "Not so fast pretty boy. I like this body." Kruger said as he ran a hand down Sasami. "But I can't stay in a host's body for long. I end up either killing them or leaving their souls so drained that they become mere shells. I want my own body boy. And the only way to do that is for a host that I am in to be with child. And guess what it is that you're going to do." Kruger said with an evil laugh. Tenchi backed up and looked at her. "Sasami stop this!" Tenchi shouted. He watched her stand and stretch her hand toward him. Slowly he began to be dragged toward her. On reflex Tenchi called on the power of the light hawk wings. Kruger laughed at him. "Go ahead boy. Kill me I don't mind. But your dear Sasami might!" Kruger said. "Please Tenchi help me!!!!! He's hurting me!" Sasami's voice screamed. Tenchi looked at him and his face grew serious. "Leave Sasami alone!" Tenchi's shouted. "Oh I will boy. I will leave her very much alone when you get her with child. Until then she is my plaything. And don't tempt me. I have killed children in the past and I will not hesitate to kill her if you fuck with me." Kruger almost growled.  
  
Ayeka heard the voices from Sasami's and her room. She tried to break the door down, but it wasn't any good. Finally from panicking she screamed for Ryoko. "Ryoko, Ryoko!!! Please! Lord Tenchi and Sasami are in Danger!!!!" She screamed. The mentioning of Tenchi's name was enough to bring Ryoko. She watched as Ryoko hit the door as hard as possible breaking it into several pieces. They looked at Sasami in this form and watched as she fainted. Tenchi looked at them and shook his head.  
  
A couple of hours after the incident Tenchi finally started talking about it. Washu listened to him. "He said that he couldn't stay in a host for very long periods of time. That he would either kill them or turn them into a shell. And he wants his own body. But the host that he is in has to be with child. So he wanted me to..." Tenchi couldn't finish as he put his face in his hands and started to cry softly. "I didn't touch her but I could hear her screaming. He's doing something to her that is beyond horrible." Tenchi said as he cried. Washu looked at them and nodded. "I had a similar experience. He caused a deep cut to appear on Sasami and told me to back off or he would kill her. We're dealing with something here that is beyond rational thinking. This thing whatever it is seems to be an entity. And as far as I know there isn't any real way to deal with them." Washu said. She turned just in time to see Tenchi's Grandfather walk in.  
  
"Washu there is always a way." Responded Lord Katsuhito. They all turned toward him. "How grandfather?" Tenchi asked. "Tenchi have I taught you nothing about the work at the shrine? What you are dealing with is a vindictive spirit. It seems that this one is able to use the power of its host and is admit on living again. Why I don't know. Although from what you've told me he is evil. Perhaps it is so that he can kill in the physical form again or perhaps he is running from something himself." Katsuhito said. They all looked at him and Washu turned her head. "Well being the number one genus scientist here I guess that I could work on a way of separating the two of them." Washu said. "No Washu. This is something beyond the reach of science. Even beyond the reach of your technology. This is a spirit the either is or is going to be a demon. And it wants to live again. We can either take the safe route and allow Sasami to be with child, or we can try to see what type of spiritual removal he would be responsive to." Katsuhito told her.  
  
Upstairs Sasami laid there. She had been going thru her thoughts ever since this being had made itself known. She could feel him and now she could even hear him. "Why are you doing this?" She thought hoping that he could hear her. "I'm doing this because I like it. And I wasn't lying when I said that I liked your body. It reminds me of my wife's." Kruger answered. Sasami watched as one of her hands began to explore her. She tried to control it but it was moving on its own accord. "Please don't..." She whimpered as her hand began to move under her komodo. "Shhhh. Child. You know what it that I want of you. I want you go be with child so that I can live. I chose you to be my mother Sasami. Think of it you will be the mother of the son of a hundred maniacs." Kruger said to her with an evil laugh. "I don't want to be your mother!" She screamed. She felt her own hand move from where it was and go around her throat. Slowly it began to choke her. "You will be because I want you to be. I wasted a lot of energy to find you and you're going to give it back to me. You see your child will be special because it will be with that fool Tenchi. So its soul will be strong. Even at birth. I will eat its soul and take the body for myself." Kruger said sadistically. He grew quiet for a while and Sasami guessed that even he had to take a break. She got up and cried to her self. This mad man wanted her to do something that she wasn't ready for. And above that he wanted to kill her baby's soul if she was to have one. "How could anyone be so evil?" She asked herself.  
  
Ayeka walked up to look at Sasami. She saw her sister sitting there and then she listened to Sasami as she told her all that Kruger had said to her. Ayeka's face grew pale as she heard what it was that Kruger had wanted. It surprised her that someone could be so evil. This being wanted to feed from the soul of her sister and then if she got pregnant he would eat the soul of her child. It bothered her greatly. 


	4. Reaching out to the others

As the night wore on Sasami couldn't help but finally fall asleep. When she did she saw herself in front of two story house. The house was an off white and had vines growing up all around it. She noticed the green roof and the red door. Slowly she made her way closer to it. The sounds of little screams filled the air. She looked to her side to see six children playing. Three where jumping rope and the other three where playing catch with an older looking ball. "1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3 4 better lock your door. 5 6 grab a crufix. 7 8 going to stay up late. 9 10 never sleep again." She heard them singing. The door opened and she walked through it. For some reason she was completely unsure of why but she was being drawn to this house.  
  
On Kruger's Earth  
  
Catherine sat at her table. She stared at the newspaper clipping and other things there. Doc had talked to her earlier and so had Tracy. Both of them agreed that if they could help they would. Doc said that the only one that had contact with Kruger though would be Tracy. However he had learned of a dream guardian. And supposibly this guardian was still around somewhere. Although she might be like Kruger and that meant that Catherine had to return to Springwood, and to that house. She thought of it. The place where Carlos had died, and she bet that it still had an air of death around it. Doc and Tracy went with here. They drove in the same van from the clinic as Catherine had drove before.  
  
Tracy watched the small town as they drove in. She shivered thinking about it. The image of her father was still clear from that one dream. Kruger had found the thing that hurt her the worst. The thought of what her father had done to her hurt her so badly. Every night he would come in there and force her to do things. She hadn't even told Steven her husband yet. It was funny in a way. She never thought that she would find someone that would be as kind as Steven was. And like her he was damaged too. He had come from a house where there was never any attention paid to him. Unlike his brothers and sister he didn't do things to force his parents to pay attention to him. Instead he believed that they just didn't love him. It had taken Tracy to make him realize that he was loved. She smiled realizing that she had helped him as much as he helped her.  
  
Doc looked ahead at the road. He watched the small town and could already feel the pain around them. There had been so much death here. He could feel the pain and loss from those around them. Soon they where at the beginning of a street that was possibly the entrance to hell itself each of them saw the sign saying Elm Street. As they drove down the road Catherine stopped the van in front of the house.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth.  
  
Sasami looked at a little earth girl. She was on a tricycle sitting inside of the house. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Catherine. And you are Sasami." The little version of Catherine said. "How do you know my name?" Sasami asked. "Because my daddy knows you and I am linked to him." She said as she rode around the house. "Your father? Freddy?!?!" she asked. "Yes, Sasami I am sorry that he chose you. I can't help because I am on a different earth than this one. I will try to find a way of helping if I can." She told Sasami as she disappeared. Sasami stepped backwards and felt something behind her. She turned to see Freddy there. "I have a present for you." He said. She looked as the front door opened and she could see Ayeka. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Sasami you are the second strongest of your bloodline here. I want you to be the mother of my new body, and until you do I am going to feed on those you love." He said as he ran through the door. She ran after him but soon the door closed and she couldn't get out.  
  
Ayeka smiled as she looked around her. The whole planet of Jurai had gathered for the joyful event. She looked at her groom to be Tenchi. Smiling she took his hand. He gently walked with her to the front and waited for the ceremony to begin. She couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. She had waited for this for so long. The moment of the kiss happened and she kissed Tenchi. She smiled as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The sweet flavor of him seemed to stick with her. Suddenly however his sweet flavor turned sour. She felt her tongue changing and she tried to pull back. He held her and it was starting to hurt. She felt several knives on her back and when she pulled away there was a horribly burned man wearing a dirty brown hat. He also had a green and red striped sweater. One of his hands wore a glove that had knives at the end of it. She started to scream only to find that her tongue was conntected to his. He pushed her back on a bed and she felt hands rip up through the material and hold her. He cut the tongue close to her lips and then spit them out wraping her hands and feet around the bed posts. "What's the matter Ayeka? Are you tongue tied?" Kruger asked as he laughed.  
  
Ryoko heard Ayeka wimper and woke her up. Ayeka set up and Ryoko looked at her. She had her gown ripped from top to bottom. It exposed everything and she could see cut marks on her. Ayeka wrapped the sheets around herself and ran out. She headed toward Washu's lab. This problem wasn't just with Sasami anymore. 


	5. Getting help

Washu helped Ayeka out of her shredded night gown. "So he entered your dreams as well. Did he scare you nearly to death?" She asked with concern. "It was horrible Miss. Washu. He looked like Tenchi. I was having a wedding ceremony with him and then it all went wrong." Ayeka said. Washu listened and looked at her. "Ayeka whatever he is doing. He is trying to confuse you and deceive you. Somehow he is messing with the lines between dreams and the real world. I am still unsure of how he is doing this, but I know that Sasami is his main target. He wants her to give birth to his new body." Washu said. "Why would he want that?" Ayeka asked her. "The reason is because Sasami is combined with Tsunami. And if Tenchi is the father that much more power will be given to him. I did a little research on him. I couldn't find anything on this plain of reality. I am going to contact King Yama. If he knows something maybe there is even someone there that knows about how to beat him." She said  
  
On Krueger's earth.  
  
Katherine walked in the house that she had visited a while back. It still felt evil. Everything around it was still as evil as before, but there was something else there. She felt Carlos in there. His soul was still in that house. Doc looked at her and pulled the package he had brought with him. She smiled looking at the Devil's eye. It was something that he had hanging in his office. This little circle allowed the user to supposibly talk to spirits. They placed it on the floor and she looked up. "Carlos are you here?" Catherine asked. The arrow moved and pointed to yes. "Carlos I am sorry for what happened. Krueger is doing it again isn't he?" She asked him. Again it pointed to yes. "Is Krueger still here in Springwood?" She asked. It pointed to no. "Is he in the shelter again?" She asked. It pointed to no. "Is he anywhere on this planet?" Tracy asked being silly. It pointed to no. "Where is he Carlos?" Catherine asked. The pointer pointed to a gate on the circle board. The gate showed entrance to the other world. Then it showed the stranger in a strange land. Catherine looked at it and then at Doc. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Well it seems that Krueger was taken to the other world. He escaped and what happened well. There is someone that I know of that might have an answer." Doc said. "Who is that?" Catherine asked. "His name is Doctor Emmite Brown. He doesn't live to far from here. He lives in this state in fact. Plus he is the one that knows the most about paranormal activity." Doc said. They headed off and Catherine looked into the house. "Thanks Carlos." She said as they took off. They left the board in there and the pointer pointed out the words good luck.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth  
  
Washu set in her lab with Ayeka standing there. Ayeka was drinking hot coffee like it was going out of style. She changed from her robes to a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt. Little did she notice but a white streak was starting on her hair. She walked back and forth pacing the floor. Finally she got through to King Yama. "Washu what are you calling me for?" Yama asked. "King Yama we have a problem. It seems that a dream demon of some sorts is loose here. His name is Krueger..." She said, but before she could finish Yama said something to her. "Fred Krueger. He was a child murder in life. Since he has died he has become something worse. Yes he was bound for hell. I was going to send him there but he got loose. I have my sons best Spirit Detectives working on it. They are on all of the earths in the muliverse. There is one Spirit Detective on your earth. But he isn't use to rules. I will send him over. But he has never fought something like Krueger before." Yama said. "Is there anyone that has experience with Krueger before?" Washu asked. "There are several people that have experience with him. But the one that has beaten him before again and again would be Nancy Thompson. Krueger killed her when she tried to protect a friend of hers. Another is his daughter Catherine. I will see if Nancy wants to come to your world. If she wants to give up her reward here and be given a body there. Then I will allow her to come to where you are." Yama told her. 


	6. Preparing for the Crossing

In the other World  
  
King Yama looked at one of his assistances. "Go and find Nancy Thompson. I want her brought here." He said to the assistance. The little being ran off into the fields looking. He passed through where the great warriors of time long pass where. He saw different beings and different humans. Finally he saw her. She was talking to her friend Tina. Nancy looked happy. The accentace hated to bother her. Slowly he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss. King Yama would like to see you if you would be kind enough to meet with him." He said. She nodded and got up. Following him she walked into where King Yama was.  
  
"Nancy, you earned heaven because you faced an evil and helped to stop it two times. Both times you faced death and touchier. The evil you faced has once again resurfaced. His own daughter had destroyed him and nearly completely returned him here where he belongs. But he escaped. He has chosen to go after a special little girl and force her to become with child. He wishes to be reborn. If he is reborn through her child then his evil will spread like a plague. They have asked for help and you are the one with the most experience here. Will you help them?" He asked her. She looked confused for a moment and then she nodded. "I took Krueger down once. I can do it again." Nancy said. In a flash she felt something strange and her body was different. It was solid again. She smiled as she looked at him. "I have given you your life back. You are alive. Go outside and you will be shown where to stand. Do as they instruct you. And you shall awaken in where they are." Yama told her. She walked outside and there a being told her to stand in front of a road. She did and suddenly she was in the middle of Washu's Lab.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth  
  
Washu heard the calls of a girl deep in her lab. She turned on the translator to understand her. Of course she could without it but she wanted everyone to understand what she was saying. "Hello!!! My name is Nancy! I was told that you need help!!!" Nancy called out. Washu walked back to her and looked at her. "Hello my name is Washu, you may call me little Washu. I am the greatest Scientific Genus in the universe although I am a cutie and I really don't look the part." Washu said with a smile on her face. She led Nancy to Ayeka. Nancy saw Ayeka's hair and noticed the white patch. "He's marked you too." Nancy said. Ayeka looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ayeka asked. "The strong ones those that have the most power in their dreams. He marks them so he knows that they are the ones that could cause him problems." Nancy said.  
  
On Krueger's Earth.  
  
They pulled up to Doctor Emmite Brown's house. The old man was a little insane, but he was a genus. They told him what they knew and told him what Carlos had told them. "Well then it seems to me that this demon, shall we say, has found a way to a parrell world. A Place where no one has any knowledge of him and his doings, a place where he can feed freely." The doctor said. "So how do we get to him?" Catherine asked. "If I had something that connected him, a bone or a skin sample I could connect a portal that I have been working on. Do you know where his body might be at?" He asked her. They looked at each other. A woman in the back walked in. She looked at them. Her name tag was still on her shirt and she hung her head down a little low. "Dr. Gorden." She said. They all looked at her. "My name is Alice. I know about Krueger. In fact I am or was the Dream Guardian. My friend Kristin told me about Freddy and about her time at the hospital. She told me about Nancy and about Dr. Gorden. He went and buried Freddy's body. It kept him from doing what he did for a while, but it didn't stop him. If anyone knows where his body is it is Dr. Neil Gorden. The hospital should have a record of where he is. But I am not going back." Alice said as she went back to work. 


	7. Finding Doctor Gorden

Thanks everyone that has replied. Ummm. I added the good Doctor Emmit Brown because I wanted to add his character's own special little charm to the story. Don't worry he isn't a major character. In fact by the next chapter I doubt that he will be in it at all. Thanks for reading and please continue to reply on what you think of the story. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Tenchi's world  
  
Washu looked at Nancy. She looked like a normal young woman but there was strength in her. It was something different than she had felt before. Something that said this woman had faced evil before and wasn't afraid. She watched as Ayeka talked about her dream to Nancy. She saw Nancy nod. "Miss Washu?" Nancy asked. The question brought Washu back to real world for a moment. "Yes?" Washu responded. "I was wondering. Well when I died there was a girl named Kristin Parker. She had the ability to bring people into her dreams. Sort of a psychic ability. Is there anyone here that can do that?" She asked. Washu thought for a moment and shook her head. "No there isn't, but I can create a way! After all I am the Greatest Scientific Genus in the Universe!" She said excitedly. Nancy watched her and took a step back. "Umm is she always like this?" Nancy asked Ayeka. "Most of the time I'm afraid. But she is correct in the fact of how smart she is." Ayeka answered. Nancy nodded. "Now tell me Miss Thompson. How did this girl Kristin Parker's power work?" She asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Kristin had the ability to just draw you in. It didn't matter what you where dreaming. Suddenly you would be there with her. In the same dream. The problem was that Freddy would try to confuse you. He would make you loose yourself in the dream and then kill you. That's the way that he works. But if we can get together and find the hidden power of everyone's dreams then we can beat him. Together we would be to strong for him. And we could stop him." Nancy said. Washu nodded and went to her control panel. "This will take a while. I have to create a machine that can match the alpha waves of each person. This Kristin must have been so intoned that she could just do it willingly. I need to recreate something with the same ability." Washu said. Nancy smiled and looked at them. In the mean time get everyone up. No one sleeps. We'll need a lot of coffee made." Nancy said.  
  
In Krueger's world  
  
Catherine drove into Springwood alone. She left both Doc and Tracy at Emmite's house. She didn't want them getting hurt incase there was anything left of Krueger here that could physically harm them. She neared the hospital and walked in. People there where disoriented and unsure of them selves all except for those working the Dream Ward. They where working around the clock with someone. She walked in and saw that it was a child, a real child. The little boy looked at her some how he looked different. He wasn't what a normal boy would look like. Instead he seemed severally sleep deprived. His eyes where a strange sad blue color and she could see something in him that made her heart go out to him.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked? One of the doctors stopped and looked at her. "His name is Joseph. He was born in the Thompson house. His mother well she was, it's just strange. She was a teenager that survived the nightmares. We don't know how she did but she did. However she died in the house giving birth to him. We found him from the cries going on." The doctor answered. Catherine looked at him. "Aren't you frightened about Krueger?" She asked. She knew that the entire town had faced this evil in one way or another. "Of course we are. We can't protect him from the dreams. So we are using Hyponicil the Dream Suppressant." He answered. Catherine had heard of the drug before. It was banned because of the sever sleep disorders it caused.  
  
"Maybe he is the one that can stop Krueger." She said. They looked at her. "Maybe but we aren't going to chance it at least not right now." The doctor answered. "Maybe you can help me then. I am looking for a Doctor Neil Gorden. He was a doctor here about..." Before she could finish he looked at her. "He was a doctor here about 20 years ago. A little less I believe. Anyway the good doctor was upset about the deaths of those in his care. He was a brave man but foolish. Right now he lives over by Little Nemo's Tavern in the upstairs apartment b-2. You can't miss it. Just let him know who you are." The doctor said as he went back to work. She looked at Joseph. The boy looked at her and got up. He couldn't be over three years old. He walked forward and touched her. "Nice Lady. I want to go with Nice Lady." He said. They looked at him and then at her. 


	8. Going to Kruger's Grave

Sorry it has taken me so long to add another chapter. I ment to earlier but things just kept getting in the way. Thanks to all of you that have replied and read. I hope that the wait was worth it.  
Catherine turned back to look at the boy. It had been the first thing that he had said at all. Eventually he got up. The doctors watched him as he walked to her.  
  
"Please nice lady. I go with you. Don't like it here. I have to take shots. They hurt..." He said.  
  
Catherine felt her heart go out to the little boy. She looked at the Staff. The head doctor shook his head.  
  
"Joseph you have to stay with us. We are the only ones that can protect you from Fred Kruger." The doctor said.  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"No she special. She has a glow." Joseph said.  
  
Finally a nurse walked up to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor it might be good to go ahead and let him good. If Joseph stays he stands a greater chance of being killed. But if he goes then he might be able to do something good." The nurse said.  
  
After a few moments the doctor wrote out a short list and handed it to Catherine.  
  
"Ok. I want that followed to the letter. He is to be taken care of like you would a treasure. No one other than those that must, are to see him. And he is not to be taken to Elm Street unless it is a dire Emergency." He said. She nodded and took Joseph with her.  
  
In Tenchi's World  
  
Nancy listened as Washu explained everything. She looked at Ayeka and smiled. "I see that's why she has a patch of white hair like mine. Comes from standing up against the thing that scares you the most. You know he killed my friends, my family. He took everything away from me. The only thing that was left was my friend Kristin. And from what I learned he killed her too." Nancy said.  
  
"How do you beat him Nancy?" Washu asked.  
  
"You have to find a way of connecting together. Finding your inner most strength and using it to force him out. Other wise he will start to pick you each off one at a time." She answered Washu.  
  
Washu nodded.  
  
"I might have something here that will work. I wish that I knew of someone that had that kind of power." Washu said.  
  
Nancy thought for a minute and then smiled.  
  
"When Kristin came to the other world she said that she had given her power to Alice. Alice should be back in the Demention that Kruger and I come from. And she has the power to bring people into her dreams." Nancy said.  
  
Washu smiled and ran over to her holo computer.  
  
"Ok I will search for her. If I can lock onto her signal and read her brain waves I might be able to create a machine that can do what she does." Washu said with a little cheer in her voice.  
  
Tenchi watched over Sasami in her room. This time however he had brought along Ryoko. He didn't want that Kruger demon to try what he tried last time. Ryoko set there with Sasami and Tenchi. She watched the little princess. She waited for that thing to show its face, because if it did then it would no longer be Sasami.  
  
In Kruger's world. Catherine made it to the place the doctors had told her about. She looked for Dr. Gorden. After searching for a while she found his car and then she found him. He sat inside of the car. His coat covering his shoulders. She walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulders.  
  
"Doctor Gorden?" She asked  
  
"Yes, How may I help you?" He said with a tired grin.  
  
"Doctor, Fred Kruger has managed to escape this world. He is in another one. It's hard to explain, but he is going to do what he did here to a world that is not ready for him. And what is worse he is trying to get himself reborn." She told him.  
  
Dr. Gorden looked at her. His face looking tired and cold. He opened the door and got out. Under his hand was a glass cane the head of it shaped like a strange doll.  
  
"Young lady. Fred Kruger took Nancy from me. He took my job from me and nearly took my life. I want to be free of it. I know that I'm not going to be but why do you have to come to me? There are a hundred other people that know about Kruger in this town." He said.  
  
"Because Doctor, you are the only one that knows where his bones are buried. And we need them to go after him." She said.  
  
He nodded and looked at her. He pointed to the car.  
  
"I can take you there. But know that it's not pretty out there. He killed several kids out there after we buried him. And not all of them have been found. Several of their spirits still roam out there. All of them are angry. And all of them want revenge for what happened. Sometimes they try to take it on whoever happens to cross the doors of the place." He said to her.  
  
Joseph crawled into the back seat of the car and they headed out to the Penny Bros. Junk Yard. As they drove Catherine looked at the list of things to do for Joseph. That was when she saw that they wrote it on his birth record. She began to read it.  
  
"Mother's name Annie Strum  
  
Age 15  
  
Fathers Name Daniel Krosothers  
  
Age 14"  
  
She tried to think of that name some how it seemed familiar. The moment they pulled up she realized exactly who it was. Both of the children where from Springwood, but Daniel was special. Daniel's last name had been changed and he had used his middle name rather then his first. This was Alice's son's child. That's why he seemed so special.  
Alright I will update with another chapter as soon as I can. Until then I hope that this helps. Also how did everyone like that little twist. Well reply with suggestions as well as how you are enjoying the story. Thanks. 


	9. Finding out more Geting Krueger's skull

Once again sorry for taking so long on the update. I was going to update this earlier but life got in the way.  
  
Washu continued working on the machine that would adapt to everyone's alpha waves. She tried to create an artifical being based on what Nancy told her of this Kristin person. It only failed horribly. Next she tried to make chambers that would hook their minds together. It was slower than the other way but progress was being made. Washu Noticed that Nancy and Ayeka where talking again The Princess had a million questions to ask about this Krueger person. Nancy was trying her hardest to answer most of them.  
  
"So they burned him alive for what he did, but why did he come back?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"He came back for revenge on the people that burned him. And what better way of revenge then killing their children. It was something that he was already good at. And now he has the ability to do it when their children are unprotected." Nancy answered looking tired.  
  
Ayeka handed her another cup of coffee. Nancy took it and drank it straight down. She looked at Ayeka and smiled.  
  
"You know you didn't tell me what your dream was about before Krueger ruined it for you." Nancy said.  
  
"Yes I did." Ayeka said trying to get out of it.  
  
"No I remember what people say about their dreams quite well. Since I no longer dream." Nancy almost sounded regretful when she said that.  
  
Ayeka tried to think of a way to get out of telling about the dream but found that she couldn't. Besides Nancy seemed like the kind of person you just opened up to. She looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Well I was dreaming about marring lord Tenchi. More so I was dreaming about the wedding night. I was giving myself to him." She said has she blushed.  
  
"And Krueger came in and ruined it huh?" Nancy asked.  
  
Ayeka just nodded her head. Thinking how it had scared her. How feeling those knives against her nightgown and then against her bare skin had felt. It was so frightening that this mad man could get so deep into her dreams.  
  
"When Krueger first came after me I was dreaming about Glen. He and I where going to get married. Krueger used my feeling and the memory of one of the times that Glen and I where together to hurt me. He attacked me again after that. When I was helping Kristin he took Glen's form and tried to talk me out of it. He was telling me that he loved me and wanted me with him. I nearly fell for it." Nancy said has she thought back to those days.  
  
Ayeka looked at her and offered her a refill for her coffee. Nancy took it and drank it down. She looked at Ayeka and then at Sasami who was sleeping still in a nightmare with Krueger.  
  
"You know I don't know exactly what it is like to be stuck in a nightmare. I remember one of the people that I tried to help was like that. His name was Joey. He was trapped and kept in the nightmare. We went in after him and I.. I died in there." Nancy said has she looked at her hands.  
  
She seemed to study them for a moment. Ayeka looked at her and touched her arm.  
  
"Thank you Nancy." Ayeka said.  
  
Nancy nodded and looked toward Washu.  
  
"When do you think that you will be ready Washu?" Nancy asked.  
  
"It will be ready has soon has I finish uploading the rest of the alpha wave files." Washu yelled.  
  
Catherine drove with Dr. Gorden out to the place where the bones of Fred Krueger her father was buried. She looked about the salvage yard. The place looked like a graveyard of sorts. The old cars seemed to tell their story to all that would listen to them. She looked about the place has the car got near the center. She stepped out and looked at Dr. Gorden.  
  
"So this is it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes he is buried there in the center. It is about three foot down." He answered.  
  
They began to dig and Catherine wanted to find at least one bone, but knew that the one they needed was his skull. It would be the best chance that they would have of Dr. Browns machine picking up Krueger's signal and sending them there to him. 


	10. Dream Ryoko Dream

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long long time between updates. Well here is the next chapter. And I plan on doing a update at least twice a month from here out. The story is nearly done. Sad I know. But we are getting closer to the end.  
  
(In Krueger world)  
  
Catherine looked at the grave that they where digging. Krueger was buried deep enough to be a problem but it was strange. They had found his body and his jaw but they couldn't find he skull. Finally after throwing the shovel part of the embankment fell out. There was the skull. It was dirty and grimy. Just looking at it she knew that was her father's skull. She picked it up and dusted it off. Dr. Gorden was waiting for the bones to form again. This time though he had a pickaxe and was ready to split the skeleton open if needed. But he was worrying for nothing. Krueger wasn't coming back to his skeleton again. They sighed in relief when Dr Gorden heard something. He turned around and saw a dark shadow. The shadow hit him hard. He fell to his knees.  
  
"You where suppose to have stopped him doc. You where suppose to have helped Kristen. You said that Burying him would end it!" the shadow said.  
  
Dr. Gorden knew the voice. He looked at the shadow and didn't see the face. But it was Kinkade. He put his arms up like he was going to protect his face.  
  
"Kinkade. Listen to me. I thought that it would stop him. I didn't know that he was going to do it again." Dr. Gorden said.  
  
"You didn't know? You didn't know!!!!! He killed me! He killed Joey!!! He even Killed Kristen!!! She's in heaven at least! But I am here cause you didn't get rid of his ass!!!" Kinkade said.  
  
Catherine heard the spirit. She knew that he was stuck here. Worse than that he was so angry that he might condem his soul to be on this plane forever. If he kills he would be. She walked toward him.  
  
"Listen Dr. Gorden did what Krueger's mother said would stop him. They didn't know that it took his family to kill him. And right now I have to go and stop him again. Please don't do this. Don't do the same thing has Freddy." She asked.  
  
The shadow dropped him and then walked to the cars. It disappeared and the cars began to shake. Dr. Gorden looked at her and they both ran to their car. Once it was started they drove out of there. Cars began to fall around them. This restless spirit was too upset to be reasoned with. And more to the point it had no reason to listen. He was still in the same hell that he was when Krueger killed him. He had already crossed the line and there was no saving him. They drove out and closed the doors. She looked at the skull of her father. The one thing that would send them to where he was.  
  
On Tenchi's earth.  
  
Krueger felt restless. No one was sleeping yet. Sasami was getting boring. She had been entertaining for a while but now he was tired of frightening her. Then it happened he felt someone starting to sleep. His smile spread across his face and he traveled into her dream.  
  
Ryoko looked around herself. She was in ryo oki. Smiling she was happy to be in space again. Then she heard it. The sounds of that damned organ echoing through the ship. She held her ears and felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to Kagato. His hand slapped her hard. She fell to the ground and then felt his hand picking her up. She wanted to scream again. She wanted to run and get away. When she tried to move she felt something holding her even her massive strenght was useless against these bonds. He had chained her with some kind of metal that she couldn't break. She felt his hand going down her. Then she felt a knife against her dress. It sliced through and she felt the cold steel touching her. She looked at Kagato only to see a burned man wearing a red and green sweater. His face so horribly burned that one would think he was a native of hell.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she said in an angry voice.  
  
"What I want is Sasami to get fucked by Tenchi and then have my new body. But that isn't happening. Seems that both of them are determined to go against me. So I am going to use your dreams to feed on for a while. Lets see. What scares you the most. I know it isn't Kagato is it? Maybe it is this." Krueger said.  
  
He streched out his hand and the background changed. There was Tenchi and he was practicing with his sword. He looked at Ryoko and smiled. She wanted to break free and come to him. Then suddenly she felt something ripping from inside of her. Her body broke into two forms again. She watched her other form. The one that she used before to try and talk her self into going into Tenchi's room. This form grinned at Tenchi and formed a huge sword. She watched has it spared with him. Then it smiled this evil smile and had a large burn mark on its face. It rammed the sword through Tenchi. He groaned and fell forward. Blood running out of the wound onto the sand. The other form completely turned to Krueger. She watched in Horror has he turned Tenchi over and began to cut him open like some frog in a biology lab. Screaming she struggled against the chains. She could see him pulling out Tenchi's insides. Finally getting his heart and tossing it to her.  
  
"See Ryoko I'm not so Evil. I made Tenchi give his heart to you!!!" Krueger said with a laugh.  
  
He stood there laughing and she screamed finally a touch woke her up. She set up and looked at Tenchi. Wrapping her arms around him she didn't want to let him go.  
  
"Tenchi please. Please don't let him get you. Please. If anything happened to you." She said and then she began to cry  
  
Tenchi looked at her and wondered what had happened exactly in her dream. He felt her body trembling and then felt something else besides tears on him. He lifted her head up to see blood running from her cheek. There was a small slash on it.  
  
"Ryoko what happened?" He asked her.  
  
"It was that damned demon Tenchi. He. He hurt me." She said has she cried. Tenchi picked her up and carried her to his room. They set down together and he rubbed her back. He looked at her with concern. "Ryoko. Why don't you just kind of relax a little. You're safe now.." Tenchi said.  
  
She nodded and leaned back. Her eyes staied wide awake though. She looked at Tenchi and touched his hand.  
  
"Tenchi. Don't leave me please. Just stay in here a while with me. I can't go back to sleep but I don't want to be alone." She said.  
  
(On Krueger's Earth)  
  
Catherine drove over to Emmit's house. Handing him the skull he began to configure the portal.  
  
"It's just a matter of time now." He said.  
  
Ok peoples. I know I am leaving this on a cliff hanger. Well could be worse. So what will happen next time? 


	11. gathering the Dream Warriors, and meet S...

(I would like to say a special Thank you to everyone that has replied to the fan fic. Thanks everyone. And PsYcHo PirATe METALLICA was that a threat or promise? Cause personally I like Jason. What's cooler than a mad man in a hockey mask? Well maybe a mad man with knives for fingers.)  
  
(On Krueger's earth.)  
  
The good doctor finished the last few set ups for the machine. They where about to leave when Jacob walked in to where they where. His mother arguing with him. They where trying to figure what was going on when he looked at them.  
  
"I got asked by a very special person if I would go with you to where Krueger is." He said to them.  
  
Alice looked at him and she shook her head. She grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Honey you can't go. You can't go and face him. He's too powerful." She said trying to reason with him.  
  
"Mom I got to. You are the dream master, you protect those that have nightmares or you use to. But I am a spirit detective. It is my job to go and stop a demon no matter how powerful it is." He said to her.  
  
Alice shook her head. She knelt down to where he was.  
  
"Honey that was a dream.. That woman and that toddler that was the son of the lord of the underworld.. It was just a dream." She wanted to believe it herself but she had seen too much to just ignore it.  
  
"Mom it's not a dream. She is Boton the reaper. And currently she is my boss. Someone like Krueger makes their jobs harder because it ends lives before they are suppose to end. And I have to go and try to stop him." He said trying to make her not worry.  
  
"I can't go with you." She said to him.  
  
He nodded and looked at them. Doc Brown already had the machine working and it formed a vortex. It was a huge energy field that opened up. Walking forward they stepped through and fell out over a lake beside a house. Catherine looked around herself and shook the water off. Over in the distance was a two story house. She guessed that Krueger was doing his deeds there.  
  
"Lets go find the son of a bitch." She said.  
  
Doc looked at her. He had came with her hoping that he could be of help again. And of course Tracy came because of her experence with Krueger and that she was sort of an expert when it came to dreams. They got close to the house and Jacob stood still. He felt the presence from inside and it was bad.  
  
"I can feel him. It's the same one from before. I don't know how I know him, but it feels like I have always known." He said has they knocked on the door.  
  
(On Tenchi's earth)  
  
Washu did the fine touches to the machine. She finished the last of the alfa wave conversions and looked at them.  
  
"The Dream machine is finished. Nancy what you need to tell us do it now." She said looking at her.  
  
Nancy nodded and looked at Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka could you get the others. It is important that they hear this too." She said.  
  
Ayeka walked out and headed upstairs. She got there and saw Ryoko nearly in tears. Tenchi was comforting her and for a second she felt like her old self. She wanted to be jealous but she couldn't be. It wasn't Ryoko's fault that she was crying. Something had happened and it was bad enough that it made the former space pirate break down and cry like a child. She waited for a moment and then walked in.  
  
"I see that you took advantage of the moment Ryoko." Ayeka said.  
  
They looked at her and saw the white streak in her hair. It was standing out pretty well now. Tenchi shook his head at Ayeka and then looked at Ryoko.  
  
"She was having a bad dream. And it was that demon that has Sasami." Tenchi said to Ayeka.  
  
The princess nodded and looked at Ryoko. She walked over and set down next to her. The truth was that besides Tenchi both of them where good friends. Ayeka could be herself around Ryoko. There was no need for acting all lady like all of the time. She could think of the times that they went out and would drink Sake together. But now wasn't one of those times. Instead now was a time of battle. And unlike Kagato or Kain this battle wasn't going to give them warning.  
  
"Nancy wants us to meet in Washu's lab. She said that she knows how to beat Krueger. I believe her and I want to learn. I think that we all should go and listen to her." Ayeka said hoping that Ryoko would be alright.  
  
They nodded and followed her down stairs. That's when they heard the knocking from the door. Tenchi went over and opened it. There was a woman that was in her 30's, another that was in her 20's, an older black man and an American boy about his age.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tenchi asked them in Japanese.  
  
Magie looked at him and realized that her Japanese was very rusty. At first she thought that he said, "Lets take out our swords and fight." But then after going over it in her head she figured out what he said.  
  
"Can. you.. Speak. English?" she asked in Japanese  
  
Tenchi nodded and then looked at them.  
  
"Of course I can speak English. It's a required course at school." He said to her.  
  
"Good. Listen this is going to sound strange. Well maybe not unless it hasn't be bothering you. But have you been having strange horrible dreams. Dreams about a man in a dirty brown hat, a dirty red and green sweater and a pair of black pants?" she asked him.  
  
Both Ayeka and Ryoko understood what she said. They wondered why since neither of them really spoke English, and then Ayeka realized that she had been talking to Nancy who was obviously from America.  
  
"Why can we understand you when we can't speak English?" Ayeka asked.  
  
They heard the same little laugh from the resident genius and saw little Washu walk out of the lab.  
  
"Easy enough. You can understand her and any of them because of my nanotranslater. I created it and let it loose in the air. So anyone that breathes in this house can understand any language. How do you think that Tenchi picked up on other languages so easily? It was because I am the number one genius scientist in the universe!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Umm yeah." Catherine said looking at her.  
  
"So what do you know about Krueger?" Washu asked her.  
  
"A lot more than you would think. Let's just say that I have history with him." Catherine said to her. Washu nodded and then pointed to the lab.  
  
"Let's continue this discussion with Nancy." Washu suggested.  
  
They walked to the lab and Catherine looked at Nancy Tompson. She was the same girl in her father's memories. He had tried to forget but Nancy had beaten him twice. And more to the point she taught people how to protect themselves from him. So Nancy was dangerous to him. And now. Now she was here helping again.  
  
"I know about you Nancy." Catherine said.  
  
Nancy looked at her and grinned.  
  
"And I know about you Catherine, or do you go by Maggie still?" She asked.  
  
Catherine looked at her and then shook her head.  
  
"I go by Catherine, although I prefer Cat. Maggie is the name of the girl that didn't know. Catherine is the name of the woman that will never forget." Catherine said in a solemn voice.  
  
(Well this is the last for this chapter. Next chapter. The new Dream Warriors!!!!) 


	12. New Dream Warriors prepare for battle

After the introductions everyone looked at little Washu who seemed to be finished with what she was working on. Nancy looked at her for a moment before deciding to ask.  
  
"Miss Washu is it ready?" She asked politely.  
  
Washu nodded before wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked at them and gave them all the thumbs up.  
  
"What can I say? I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" She said with a laugh before she turned to the Dream Machine.  
  
"I designed this to be like Kristin. Right down to your specifications Nancy. But unlike Kristin it can't keep us together. We have to do that ourselves. So how do we beat Krueger?" Washu asked her seeming to be in a little bit of a hurry.  
  
Nancy stood there for a moment and she was took back by her question. Remembering how the others and she had stood against Krueger and brought him to his knees. She remembered how Kinkade had become extremely strong in his dreams, and how Joey could shout so loud that it caused the entire dream house to shake.  
  
"Everyone has a special power that they can do in their most wonderful dreams. Something that makes them feels safe and secure. We have to learn that power and use it. Then we can face Krueger on equal terms." She said.  
  
Katherine looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"What about bringing Krueger out of the dream? I mean that's how I beat him. I made him play by my rules." Katherine said with a little hint of Superiority.  
  
"I've done that before. It doesn't destroy him it only slows him down. No we need to find a way of killing him in the dream. A way so that by his own rules he dies and can't return. That's what we should have done in the first place. Burying him only bought them time." Nancy said her voice sounding full of remorse.  
  
Washu looked at them and nodded. She got the machine up and running and then looked at them.  
  
"Alright take your places in the containment beds along the machine. It will keep Krueger's energy out until we are ready." Washu said has she manned the controls.  
  
"What about you Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked has she looked at her.  
  
"Someone needs to man the controls and keep an eye on Sasami. So I will. Since I am use to staying up nearly weeks at a time it is fine. Now go on. I got everything out here." She said waiting for them to get into the machine.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko lay by each other. Washu watched this and began to realize that even though this was a horrible ordeal, it was making Tenchi finally choose. And she was glad that Ryoko was his choice. After all her daughter deserved a little happiness.  
  
"Alright everyone Dream time!" She said with a cheerful tone has they all closed their eyes.  
  
By constrating on each other they awoke in a room similar to Washu's lab. Nancy looked at the others and smiled. She then got up and walked over near Jacob who was looking around a bit confused.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't like to dream." He answered. He didn't want to tell her that he still remembered. He remembered Krueger and what he had shown about Nancy.  
  
"Well personally I have gotten to like to dream. Although being back in the land of the living I don't really like it has much has I should." Nancy said with a little bit a sour face.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and smiled. He kissed her and she grinned at him. Before they could look around Ryoko had changed the entire background of the dream. Everyone looked at her and Nancy walked toward her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Nancy asked.  
  
"It's something that I could always do. I learned how to after being Kagato's slave for a while. Since the only place he couldn't hurt me was in my dreams I learned how to control them. I can make this any place that I want." She said.  
  
"Ryoko that's a powerful gift. Not everyone can change every aspect about a dream. That's what Krueger is able to do. More than that he seems to have control over the Dreamscape." Nancy said.  
  
Ryoko nodded but then she lowered her head.  
  
"I couldn't do this when he was there. When he was in my dreams I felt so helpless. I think it was because he used Kagato's memory against me first. And it made me feel so small." She said to her.  
  
Nancy touched her cheek. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"He's going to try to trick you. That's what he does. He finds what hurts and uses it against you." She said softly.  
  
Tenchi held the master key in his hands. Even in the dream it activated and he grinned. But then he thought of something else. There had been a movie called Star Wars that he had watched. He already had the master key and when things got back he always dreamed that he was a Jedi knight. It was kind of stupid but he wondered if it would work now. He closed his eyes and his clothes changed.  
  
"Now that's better." He said has he stood there in the Jedi robes.  
  
Ayeka looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Lord Tenchi what is that you're wearing?" She asked.  
  
Katherine looked at him and then she smiled shaking her head.  
  
"So return of the Jedi?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Sort of. Dad watched the Star Wars movies with me. In bad dreams I would dream that I was one of the Jedi. And it always turned out better." Tenchi said with a confident grin.  
  
Ayeka looked at them. She held her hands up and then a purple light covered her. In her left hand she was holding a fireball and in her right she was holding what looked like a ball of electricity.  
  
"In my dreams I am the grand sorceress of Jurai. In my dreams I am able to use the full power of my people just like she did." Ayeka said softly. Her purple hair hang low on her. And her dress was leaving little hidden.  
  
Tracy looked at them and walked forward. She grinned looking just like she did when she went into the dream with John.  
  
"In times of trouble I always go back to being me. The me that went in with John and the me that faced down Krueger before." She said.  
  
Nancy looked at them. She smiled that many of them had figured out their powers. She noticed that Doc had formed a baseball bat and was hitting rocks far away from them. She watched him and every hit was a home run.  
  
"So your power is being able to hit homers?" Nancy asked him.  
  
Doc shook his head.  
  
"Naw but this bat saved my life. So I figured that I would be able to use it again. See in my dreams I can call forth want I want to use. I can dream that I am holding a bat or that I have something that can be used has a weapon for a little bit." Doc said has he swung and hit another home run.  
  
Jacob remembered his dream power. He remembered it kind of well, but it was hard to describe. Finally he looked at them and formed it. His power was that of illusion and of redirecting power toward someone else. Nancy watched him do this and she clapped.  
  
"Jacob that was wonderful. Where did you learn that?" She asked him.  
  
He shook his head not wanting to talk about it. She respected his wishes. The boy that Katherine and doc had brought with them was also powerful. But his dream power was different than everyone else. They looked at him and noticed that he was glowing a brilliant Gold.  
  
"What is that?" Nancy asked.  
  
"It's how I am when I dream." He answered simply.  
  
Slowly the background tried to change on them and Ryoko was forcing it to stay like it was.  
  
"He's close!" She shouted has she kept her head clear and tried to keep them safe In the peaceful place that they where in.  
  
"I can feel him too." Nancy said has she looked around.  
  
"Nancy long time. Lets see last time I saw you I looked like your daddy. So tell me bitch who's your daddy?!" Krueger said with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Show yourself Krueger!" Nancy shouted toward nothingness.  
  
"Oh I will. Believe me and your going to be taken back for a ride down memory lane you lousy bitch!" he shouted toward her.  
  
Ryoko grabbed her head and the entire dreamscape changed. They where on Elm Street. And there was the house that Nancy knew all too well. The door swung open and she looked at them.  
  
"He's inviting us in. I'm not going to lie this is going to be dangerous. If you die in here then you are gone for good." Nancy said  
  
They all nodded and started toward the house.  
  
(Back in Washu's lab)  
  
Washu looked over the controls. How was he able to get into them? Then she noticed that he had somehow changed his energy. She looked at Sasami and realized how. He used her alfa waves to enter the machine and now he was going after them.  
  
"Oh God. Please be safe everyone. Be safe my little Ryoko." she said softly. 


	13. A special meeting

Nancy looked around the house. It was the twisted version of the house that she lived in. The house that her father had decided was the best one for them. Of course her father was also hiding the fact that the once infamous Fred Krueger had lived in and created the glove that was a horrid trademark. The lights flickered inside. She remembered when Kristian had dreamed of this house. Krueger had used every trick he could to fool her. She knew that many of the former Dream Warriors died when they first faced Krueger. And now she was worried that those with her would do the same. She turned to them.  
  
"Everyone. Stay together. Don't get lost in here. Krueger knows this house and how to control it better than anyone, and I don't want anyone to fall victim to that son of a bitch." Nancy told them.  
  
Everyone nodded and then something began to happen. Little black vortexes began to form under them. Ryoko tried to fly away but something grabbed her forcing her into the vortex. Nancy screamed and jumped out of the way. Landing on the stairs. Like a cruel joke they became soft and unable to support her again. Her feet and hands pushing into something that seemed to be like Marsh mellow cream. Only this time it was blood. Blood that had been setting for an extremely long time. She watched in horror has they each disappeared into the vortexes.  
  
"Krueger you Bastard!!!!" She screamed at the empty house.  
  
Slowly she worked her way out of the steps. The blood coated to her arms and her jeans. The sounds of the house where old creaking boards and shutters slamming against the windows. But something that she never expected to happen happened. The house changed on her. It wasn't the twisted version she was in. She was standing in the house just has her dad had made it. She could hear her mother upstairs screaming at her father in one of their famous fights. She looked outside and could see Glen's house across the street. She walked up the stairs and looked at the house. How it had changed and how it seemed to be so quiet. She even began to wonder if all of it. Krueger, meeting Kristian, all of it was nothing more than a bad dream. She opened her room and looked in to hear Rob and Tina. She knew that they would be busted for sure if her mother walked in on them. Then Rob looked up. His dead eyes looking at her. His neck bent in a strange direction from the way it snapped when Krueger had hung him in his cell. Tina was slashed from head to foot.  
  
Nancy backed up and turned. There in a corner was a bloody pile of goo. It moved toward her and she screamed.  
  
"That's no way to behave around your boyfriend Nancy." Tina said with a sadistic laugh.  
  
Nancy looked at them. She backed into the doorway.  
  
"No you're all dead. All of you are dead." She said to herself.  
  
A touch from behind made her turn around. She looked at Kristian. Her body burned beyond what could be reconised. Still she knew that it was her.  
  
"Kristian." Nancy mumbled has the charred corpse walked past her.  
  
"You said that you would be there for me Nancy. But when I needed you most you weren't. Why did you abondand us?" she asked looking at her.  
  
Nancy felt herself getting ready to be sick. Krueger was playing with her. She turned and saw the worse thing yet. Freddy had done some terrible things in his time. But this was something that he could never be forgiven for. There sitting in the hall was her father and her mother. Her mother burned to death and slashed. Her father having a huge hole in him from being slammed against the Caddy.  
  
"Nancy Sweetheart Go have fun with your friends. We made up now dear." Her mother said. Nancy felt her face go pale. Her parents, the two people that she in truth loved more than anyone. Both where being used to confuse her and it was pissing her off.  
  
"Krueger get your sorry ass out here!" she shouted into the hall. Her father stood up and he bent over. A fire started under him and then slowly he raised up has Freddy. Slashing her mother he pushed her corpse into the bedroom.  
  
"Stay in there Bitch until I am done with your little girl." He said looking at Nancy.  
  
"Krueger this time you have gone too far." She said.  
  
"Wrong bitch. I am going to get what I want, but in order for that to happen I am going to have to get rid of you. I can't have someone that knows me so well hanging around." He said has he rushed her.  
  
She lifted her hands and he slammed into what seemed like an invisible wall.  
  
"What the fuck is this?!" he shouted annoyed.  
  
"This is my dream power Krueger. I discovered it later. See I can control any aspect of a dream around me." She said has a television came on behind them. He looked behind her to see the townspeople gathering at his boiler. He looked at her with this look of hate in his eyes. But just behind Nancy the Television began to move past her heading toward Krueger. He Grabbed a picture from the wall and slammed into the glass of the TV. The picture broke but went into it has if drawn by forces unknown. Krueger looked worried for a second but then grinned.  
  
"Not bad little piggy. But I can do that on a grander scale." He said has he lifted his glove.  
  
She felt the house shake. Before she could move the floor fell out from under her and the TV fell over her. Sending her into the world that she created for Krueger.  
  
"When the parents start to burn you alive tell em Freddy sent ya!" He said while laughing. 


	14. Through out the house

Ayeka looked around herself. It was still the house that Nancy talked about earlier. But something was strange here. Down the hall was a light purple light. She walked toward it and saw a dark alleyway that she had seen once has a child on Jurai. It had been the one time that her brother had allowed her to come with him. The alley had frightened her because of the smell. It was the smell of something rotted and evil. Her brother had told her that there was nothing to be frightened of. But she had been frightened and wanted to leave. She turned but the hall was gone. It was replaced by the tall building that had been on her planet. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up to the edge of the alley.  
  
A bum gets up and walks toward her. She watches has he passes her looking over her has though she was a piece of meat. But he continues on by her. That's when she felt the cold steel of his blades against her thigh.  
  
"Krueger." Ayeka said with a terrible hate in her voice.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the bitch sister. You know Sasami looks up to you. Too bad you won't be around to see her first born kill his first hundred million." He said.  
  
She turned and slapped him against the wall. The power of Jurai rushing through her into the attacks that she was using against Krueger. Krueger groaned. This wasn't like what it should be. She shouldn't be able to hurt him. He couldn't be hurt with the power of the dream demons inside of him. Yet she was causing him pain like he couldn't believe. That was before he reached into her mind and pulled something that frightened her. It was something that had frightened and hurt her beyond anything else. When Kagato had seemed to kill Tenchi it frightened her. She still felt the worry for the boy and that was her weakness. The place turned from the house into Kagato's ship. Ayeka looked around. Krueger was gone but something else was happening. She looked behind her and saw Ryo-oki fused with her ship.  
  
"Tenchi" She thought  
  
She watched has the Soja powered its weapon and fired at Ryo-oki. A look of pure horror formed on her face.  
  
"Tenchi no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
A sound of an organ could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Krueger you son of bitch. We beat Kagato. and we will beat you." She thought has she headed toward the sound of the organ  
  
(In Tracy's part of the house.)  
  
Tracy looked around. Krueger was using the same old trick again. Her old house her father. She heard him walking through the door. The sick bastard had made her unable to trust for so long. She turned around but it wasn't her father, it was Carlos.  
  
"Carlos. But you're. dead." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah and you're back here with the guy who does some strange shit with peoples dreams. What the hell are you thinking Tracy? Get the fuck up and go home! This son of a bitch killed me, killed Stince, killed John and who knows the others that he got to. Get out of here quick. Just don't look back ever." He said to her.  
  
"Carlos I got to help these people." She said.  
  
"Tracy you where for yourself. You wanted out of the shelter because of you. You talked Stince into it because you wanted gone. I came because I was your friend and I died because you picked the house. Damn it when did you start caring? Was it after I fucking died?!!!" He shouted.  
  
She looked at him. She figured that Krueger would turn up now but it was just Carlos. He grabbed her hand. Leading her over the window she looked down and saw her father pounding on the door. He flashed and turned to Krueger.  
  
"Damn it Tracy I can't hold him off for long. Look because I am a spirit doesn't mean that I am has strong has he is. I came to help you. But if you aren't getting out then I am out of here." He said backing up to the wall.  
  
"Wait Carlos don't leave!" She shouted.  
  
"What and stay to get blown up again? Tracy do yourself a favor and get out. Find the hidden passage and get the hell out of here!" Carlos shouted has he disappeared into the wall.  
  
(In Katherine's part of the house)  
  
Katherine looked around. She knew that her father was around somewhere. Being that she was his daughter she knew a little of how he liked to play. Especially his game of hide and seek. He loved to do that.  
  
"Where the hell are you father?" She shouted. But her answer was a scream. She ran toward it to see a little girl. Her eyes ripped from her face.  
  
"My God." She said softly.  
  
"God has no place here." A voice from behind her stated. She turned to see a man. His body covered with black leather that was sewn into his skin.  
  
"This is the work of a demon that belongs in the pits of hell." The man said again.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am the one sent from hell to find him." He said simply.  
  
"Why didn't you get him?" She asked in a humored tone.  
  
"Because Dreams extend into hell. A personal hell, but hell all the same. He is in hell, but not his own." The man said.  
  
"Then I am going to send him back." Katherine said has she looked around.  
  
"That would be helpful, but regretfully you can not." He said.  
  
"Why is that?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Because Krueger has to be killed in the fashion that gave him this new life. He has to relive it to return to hell." The man said has a wall opened and he stepped into it.  
  
"I believed Nancy to be the one to send him back. But she failed. So we must see if the others will." He said has the wall closed. 


	15. Tenchi's pain, Washu to the rescue!

(In Tenchi's section of the house.)  
  
Tenchi looked around. The light from the light saber was illumating the area, but he still couldn't see far in front of him. Suddenly he felt a force slam him into a wall. He looked around and couldn't see it.  
  
"Remember young Padawand, be mindful of your surroundings, all things, trees, rocks, houses, birds, insects, murderers are all connected to the force. Use the force you dick!" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Too frightened to face me Freddy?" Tenchi said. Hoping to draw out the mad man.  
  
"I've heard that song and dance too many times before. Not going to work now boy." Krueger said.  
  
Tenchi growled as he listened to the sound of breathing. The place they where at looked surprisingly like the Training garden back home. The same place where grandpa would make him practice with his sword for hours on end. He could hear the sound of the sand being mashed under weight and he swung the light saber at it. The response was another light saber being swung at the same time. He saw Freddy. His glove no longer just knife blades by accuall light saber blades.  
  
"Much about the force you have to learn." Krueger said with a laugh.  
  
"Too bad that this is a lot like my real ablities Krueger." Tenchi said has he went into a full out attack.  
  
Freddy blocked his attacks and then went on a counter. Slashing at Tenchi and attempting to slice him open. He swung again and missed. Tenchi blocked the next swing and tried to cut Krueger's head off. Freddy laughed insanely has he used this split second to shove his glove into Tenchi's side. The boy coughed and stumbled back. He felt blood gathering in his mouth from an internal wound. The wound on his side was already burned shut by the hot lazier from the blades on Krueger's glove. Tenchi watched Krueger waiting for him to strike the final blow. That's when a weird sound happened and they both looked up. Kagato's ship was crashing toward the earth and landed in the pond. Krueger looked confused until he heard Ryoko's scream.  
  
"Damn women. Can't live with them, can't kill them by the fear they harbored of the man that raped them." He said has he looked toward the ship. He saw Ryoko coming toward them and prepared to face her. When he felt a sharp pain through his chest. He looked down to see the Light Saber sticking through him.  
  
"Nice Try boy." He laughed at Tenchi has he said that. He knew that he could kill them, but it was more fun to separate and play head games.  
  
Without a warning he dissapeared. Ryoko got next to Tenchi and looked at him. She held him in her arms and kissed his forehead. Looking at him she knew that he was hurt and hurt bad.  
  
"My Tenchi." She said softly has she held him.  
  
"Ryoko... Don't let me go." He said.  
  
She had never seen him so frail. He was so weak and she wanted nothing more than to insure that he would be alright. That's when she felt a warm light around them. And then she heard a voice. The voice of the woman that wanted to call her mother.  
  
"Little Ryoko!" Washu said has she tried to disconnect them from the dream machine.  
  
She worked frantically trying to get the machine to disengage Ryoko's and Tenchi's brainwave patterns. But it was holding them in a dream state. She supposed this was Krueger's doing. That damned demon was ensuring that they would die in the dream. If she just unhooked Tenchi there was no telling what damage could happen. She was about to give up when Ryoko blinked and set up. When she did Tenchi moaned.  
  
"Thank god..." Washu said has she moved Tenchi to a table. She pilled of his clothes to show a nasty wound that was burned has well has deep.  
  
"Little Ryoko... Get my those tools over there." Washu said has she tried to start working on Tenchi.  
  
"How do I know this isn't a dream... How do I know that you're not that damned Krueger?" Ryoko said looking at Washu.  
  
Washu looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Ryoko I don't have time for this. I'm your mommy. Yes your mommy, that's what you use to call me back before Kagato ruined both of our lives. Now shut up and get me the damned tools!!!!" Washu said loosing her cool.  
  
Ryoko grabbed a set of medical tools and ran over to her. Washu managed to get the infection and the internal bleeding to normal and looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko I'm sorry for yelling, but I didn't have a lot of time. I can't send Tenchi back in there. Krueger would finish him off quick. If you want to go I won't stop you but I don't want to loose you to him." She said has she looked at her daughter.  
  
"I want to get that bastard." Ryoko said has she looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Alright... but Ryoko... I don't know if you can wake yourself up this time." Washu said has she watched her daughter lay down and begin to sleep again. She looked over at Tenchi who awake barely.  
  
"Miss Washu?" he said simply.  
  
"Yes Tenchi. You are awake, no it's not a dream and no he's not here." She said trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Why did you let Ryoko go back in?" he asked simply.  
  
"because she wants to get him for what he did to you." She answered while she montored his vitial signs.  
  
(Back in Ryoko's dream)  
  
Ryoko looked around happy that Tenchi was safe. She listened has she began to hear footsteps. She turned around ready to kill when she saw Ayeka.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said nearly ready to behead the Princess.  
  
"I was looking for that discusting man." Ayeka said has she looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Where's lord Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
"That son of a bitch hurt him... Washu got him out and is taking care of him." She said.  
  
Ayeka's face suddenly became angry.  
  
"Where are you?!" She shouted at the ceiling.  
  
"Where are you... you louthsome son of a bitch!!!!" she shouted again.  
  
Ryoko looked at the princess surprised. She never heard Ayeka curse like that before.  
  
"Ayeka I'm surprised." Ryoko said.  
  
"I'm not. I'm going to find that bastard and rip his fucking throat out." She said has she looked around.  
  
Ryoko looked at the Princess with a new sense of respect. 


End file.
